


A Day at the Carnival

by RobbyA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Pred, Same size vore, Scat, Vore, disposal, fatal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: A continuation of "Feeding Judy" which takes place a few months after the events of the last story.





	A Day at the Carnival

School was out for the year, and Judy pestered her parents into taking her to the carnival. Naturally, her parents gave in to her demands, and they take a trip to the carnival that afternoon. As always, Zak was made to chaperone his bratty sister, and the first place she wanted to go to was the Ferris wheel. While the two siblings were waiting in line, their mother, Darla, sat on the bench, and casually read a magazine. Every now and then, she looked up from her magazine to see if the line was any shorter, though it remained perpetually long. As she was about to resume her magazine, something caught the corner of her eye. It was a small boy; not only was the boy alone, he was noticeably upset. Being a mother, Darla decides to go to the child to ask what the matter was.  
“What’s wrong, dear,” she asked curiously. The boy, with tears in his eyes, attempted to muster up an answer. “I-I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, but they said that I needed someone to go with me.” Having compassion for the boy, Darla produces a napkin from her pocket, and she uses wipes the boys tears with it. “You know, there is a secret roller coaster behind the fair.” The boy stops crying upon hearing this, and he looks up at the woman in astonishment. She smiles a sinister smile. “Yes, it's a roller coaster that starts through a cave filled with treasures.” The boy beams in excitement. “However,” she speaks again, “You mustn't tell anyone about our little secret.” The boy was confused as to why he couldn't tell anyone else about the secret ride. “I'm sorry, lady, but my mom told me to not go anywhere with strangers.”

Darla was noticeably livid at this, but before she could react in anger, she quickly catches herself, and she puts on a front of understanding. “My, my, you certainly are a smart little boy; your parents taught you well.” She pets the boys head fondly before continuing. “However, the ride that I am recommending is a once in a lifetime opportunity. This type of roller coaster only comes around every three years, and then it's gone. If you truly wanted to get onto this ride, you would have to wait practically an eternity to ride it.” The boy interjects her. “B-but my mom sai...” Darla quickly dominates the discussion once again. “I'm sure your mother would want you to be happy. Your mother does everything in her power to keep you content. Do you really want her to see you unhappy about being unable to get onto one ride?” The boy thought it over in his mind a few times, and he shakes his head in agreement.

“Wise choice,” chimes Darla as she leads the boy to the back. She had locked eyes with Zak who was frowning in disapproval. She simply smiles as him, and turns a corner with the boy. They were far away from the visitors of the carnival. “My name is Stephen, by the way, ma'am,” said the boy as he was holding Darla's hand. She didn't really seem to have to much interest in this fact. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, here we are.” The two ended up walking to a stable that was formerly the stable. “Before we can go any further, I'm afraid that you have to strip,” states Darla bluntly. Stephen was shocked at what he had heard. He starts to protest, but Darla reassures him that, as a mother herself, she had seen her son's private parts multiple times. “Besides,” Darla declares “there was an accident once that involved a young girl getting caught in the gears. You know why? That's right; her clothes clotted the gears, and she was torn to pieces. You don't want that to happen to you, right, Stephen?” Horrified, Stephen frantically shakes his head. 

“Good boy, now hurry it up before someone realizes you're gone.”

Stephen finishes taking his clothes off, though he was still obviously embarrassed by what he was being made to do. Darla lulls the naked boy towards her, and she looks him over. “Are you ready for the ride now, my boy?” Stephen nods. “Excellent, now close your eyes, and have fun.” Stephen does as told, and he closes his eyes. He felt himself being lifted, believing that he had now boarded the roller coaster. He could barely keep his excitement to a minimum. He felt himself go further and further into the seemingly endless cavern, and he was now in a position to shout. However, he realizes that something was off about the ride, because he could faintly hear a gulping sound. He opens his eyes, and to his shock, he saw that his head was going to be submerged in stomach acid. Darla moans in pure pleasure as she felt Stephen struggle. She widens her jaws around the boy's torso, and she scarfs it effortlessly. She then moved to the boy's posterior. She fondled the boy's hips as she lifted him up; she nibbled them, and gushed at the flavor. “Please mommy, help me!!” cried Stephen as he felt Darla's mouth close over his toes. With one last gulp, Stephen's legs slowly crawled down Darla's esophagus, and then met their owner in his impenetrable prison. Stephen attempted to break his way out of the deranged woman's gut, but each time he jabbed one of her stomach walls, she simply left out a moan of satisfaction. The walls of her stomach started to compress against the defenseless child, which causes him to become more desperate. “Oh my, this will be interesting~” Darla says mockingly, and she shoves two of her fingers into her genitalia, and she flicks them in the inside of her vagina. Stephen slowly started to lose strength from the vicious stomach acid; as he was starting to lose consciousness, the stomach began to heat up. He looks down in horror as he saw that the acid was savagely seeping through his arms and legs. The skin and flesh were slowly being eaten away by the unrelenting stomach acid. He began to sink further into the acid, and his bones started to crack as the flesh separated from them. His mind was slowly getting turned to mush as he heard the depraved woman moaning as she was quickly starting to touch herself. Soon, Stephen was nothing more than an unidentifiable mass of skin and fat that was slowly being absorbed into Darla's bloodstream.

Darla lets out a loud moan, and she came all over the stable floor. She then cleans herself up, and she returns to the Ferris wheel to see if the line was any shorter. After all, it would have to be after she had been gone for hours.

When Darla returned home, she felt a pressure building up in her bowels. Realizing that nature was calling, she decided that the perfect place to dispose of the boy was in the backyard. As she went outside, she checked all around her to see if she was being watched. When she saw that the close was clear, she pulls her pants down, and she crouches on the ground. A clear stream of urine splashes onto the ground, and is promptly followed by an explosion of feces. By the time that she was finished, there was a small mountain of thick, brown turds. Upon inspection of her work, she saw that there was hardly any traces of bone or clothes among the backside masterpiece. She had completely forgotten the name of the boy that she had met earlier. “Hope you enjoyed the ride, boy~” she says as she fawns at the lifeless turds before her. She coldly leaves the turds out for the flies.


End file.
